english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (421 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (409 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (350 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (326 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (320 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (310 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (305 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (292 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (289 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (283 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (278 VA titles) (British) #Sam Riegel (276 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (275 VA titles) (American) #Kevin Michael Richardson (269 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (266 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (243 VA titles) (Canadian) #Tress MacNeille (225 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (217 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (217 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (215 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (205 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (205 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (186 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (183 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (175 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kirk Thornton (171 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (167 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (165 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (164 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (163 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (163 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (162 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (155 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kyle Hebert (155 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (152 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (146 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (141 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (141 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (138 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (135 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (134 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (133 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (130 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kane (130 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (126 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (125 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (125 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (124 VA titles) (American) #Mark Hamill (123 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (122 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (120 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (118 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (117 VA titles) (American) #Pat Fraley (117 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (116 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (116 VA titles) (American) #Billy West (115 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (115 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (115 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (114 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (113 VA titles) (American) #Phil Proctor (112 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (110 VA titles) (American) #Don Messick (110 VA titles) (American) † #Christopher R. Sabat (109 VA titles) (American) #Quinton Flynn (109 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (108 VA titles) (American) #Paul Eiding (107 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (106 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (106 VA titles) (American) #Richard Epcar (106 VA titles) (American) #B.J. Ward (105 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (104 VA titles) (American) #Daran Norris (102 VA titles) (American) #Nick Jameson (102 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (100 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (99 VA titles) (American) #Vanessa Marshall (99 VA titles) (American) #Candi Milo (98 VA titles) (American) #Bob Bergen (97 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (97 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (95 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (95 VA titles) (American) #Keith Ferguson (94 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (93 VA titles) (American) #Jason Marsden (92 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (91 VA titles) (American) #Wally Wingert (91 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (90 VA titles) (American) #Danny Mann (89 VA titles) (American) #Jonny Rees (88 VA titles) (British) #April Winchell (86 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (86 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (85 VA titles) (American) #John Stephenson (85 VA titles) (American) † #Michael McConnohie (85 VA titles) (American) #Alexis Tipton (84 VA titles) (American) #Clancy Brown (83 VA titles) (American) #Jack Angel (83 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (83 VA titles) (American)